Various devices and apparatus and methods have been known and used heretofore for concentrically and radially aligning and welding together tubular metal components, such as metal pipe or tubing and a tubular or annular metal flanged member, or two metal pipes or tubings. However, such prior apparatus and methods have been subject to a number of disadvantages and objectionable features among which are one or more of the following: (1) they have been slow in operation and the apparatus required has been complicated and expensive to manufacture and time-consuming and costly in use; or (2) they have required the use of complicated fixtures and the use of two workmen, namely, one workman to hold the fixture while a second workman does the preliminary or tack-welding of the two tubular metal components; or (3) they have required the use of a separate tubular member for blowing a stream of argon or other inert gas into the weld area from outside the tubular metal components during the preliminary or tack-welding operation to insure an oxide-free preliminary or tack-weld; or (4) they have not been able to assure complete and accurate concentric and radial alignment of the contiguous or abutting end wall portions of the tubular metal components prior to the preliminary or tack-welding operation and the main welding operation with the result that the weld joints thus made have frequently resulted in imperfect welds including cracks or fissures and other imperfections.
Moreover, it has been found that tubular metal components, such as metal pipes or tubings, or a metal pipe or tubing and a tubular or annular flanged member to be welded thereto, may vary significantly in diameter such as, for example, an eighth of an inch (1/8"), or more, from their specified diameters, and if two metal components having such variations in diameter, and which are to be welded together, are not properly concentrically and radially aligned before they are welded together the weld joint between them may be imperfect and have cracks or fissures or other imperfections therein.